Be Quiet!
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Eren selalu datang ke perpustakaan demi melihat Rivaille, sang petugas perpustakaan yang telah menarik perhatiannya. Tapi apakah Rivaille bisa menyadari perasaan Eren? Semua berawal dari Eren yang selalu berisik di perpustakaan dan Rivaille yang ingin membuat Eren diam. RivaEren fic.


Disclamer: : Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, OOC, Yaoi, maybe PWP

Italic adalah flashback.

* * *

**Be Quiet!**

* * *

Perpustakaan memang tempat yang dikenal hening karena disana semua orang datang untuk membaca. Ralat, mungkin hanya sebagian orang saja yang memilih perpustakaan untuk membaca. Sisanya datang ke perpustakaan demi mencari ketenangan dari dunia luar atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur disana. Apapun bisa terjadi di perpustakaan bukan?

Sama seperti seorang Eren Jaeger, dia adalah murid kelas 1-3 yang sering datang ke perpustakaan. Jangan bayangkan Eren adalah tipe kutu buku yang rajin dan senang ke perpustakaan untuk membaca. Bukan, ia bukanlah pemuda seperti itu. Yang ia lakukan di perpustakaan adalah sekedar datang ke perpustakaan tanpa membaca buku.

Manik hijaunya memperhatikan sekeliling, ia berusaha mencari seseorang. Tampaknya orang yang ia cari belum terlihat, Eren hanya menghela napas dan meletakkan wajahnya di meja sambil tiduran. Ia merasa lelah menunggu orang itu.

Tidak lama pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan terlihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam masuk ke dalam, pemuda itu berjalan menuju meja penjaga perpustakaan dan menggantikan tugas temannya. Ia adalah seorang penjaga perpustakaan, setelah melihat sosok itu Eren langsung bangun dan melirik ke arah orang itu.

Orang itu adalah Rivaille siswa kelas 2-1 dan tergabung dalam anggota perpustakaan sebagai penjaga perpustakaan. Memang di sekolah mereka yang menjaga perpustakaan adalah murid yang tergabung dalam anggota perpustakaan. Eren senang sekali jika Rivaille yang menjaga perpustakaan, ia memang menaruh hati pada pemuda dingin itu.

Tiap hari Kamis dimana Rivaille selalu menjadi penjaga perpustakaan pasti Eren selalu datang, bahkan cenderung menunggu kedatangan senpai-nya itu. Agar bisa berinteraksi dengan Rivaille, Eren selalu meminjam buku tiap hari Kamis dan mengembalikannya di hari Kamis berikutnya. Mengembalikan buku yang dipinjam paling lama dua minggu, tapi Eren selalu mengembalikannya satu minggu setelah meminjam.

Sekarang Eren menuju salah satu rak buku dan mengambil buku dengan asal, manik hijaunya memperhatikan Rivaille yang sedang menulis. Entah apa yang Rivaille tulis, tapi melihat sosok pujaan hatinya berada dalam jarak seperti ini sudah membuat jantung Eren berdetak kencang.

'Rivaille-senpai memang keren.' batin Eren.

Ia memperhatikan Rivaille yang meninggalkan kursi dan menuju rak-rak buku, di perpustkaan memang hanya ada beberapa orang. Eren langsung mengikutinya tapi berusaha menjaga jarak agar Rivaille tidak curiga dengan keberadaannya. Entah sejak kapan Eren seperti ini, jika ia mengingat-ingat lagi semuanya berawal dari pertemuan pertama Eren dengan Rivaille di perpustakaan.

.

.

.

_Eren sedang mencari sebuah buku, tadi ia mendapat tugas pelajaran IPA dan ia tidak tahu harus mencari buku seperti apa yang bisa membantunya. Sedari tadi langkahnya terus mengelilingi rak-rak buku yang ada tapi ia tidak menemukan buku yang ia cari. Niatnya untuk mencari buku tentang jenis hewan-hewan. Tapi entah kenapa ia belum menemukannya, atau ia melewatkannya._

"_Akh! Dimana bukunya ya?!" teriak Eren sambil mengacak rambut frustasi._

_Tempat seperti ini memang bukan tempat yang Eren suka, di setiap penjuru mata selalu dihadiahi pandangan berupa buku-buku membuatnya pusing harus mencari buku. Dan Eren lupa bahwa tempat ini adalah perpustakaan, tentu saja di perpustakaan tidak boleh berisik. Karena tadi ia berteriak, ia mendapat tatapan tajam dari beberapa pengunjung perpustakaan dan juga petugasnya._

"_Ma-maaf..." gumam Eren pelan._

"_Kau ini bisa tenang tidak di perpustakaan?"_

_Terdengar suara seorang pemuda dan Eren langsung menoleh. Niat hati untuk membungkuk dan meminta maaf, tapi saat ia melihat sosok pemuda di hadapannya Eren merasa dirinya tidak bisa bergerak. Sosok di hadapannya itu adalah pemuda yang tampan, meski lebih pendek darinya tapi jangan lupakan tatapan matanya yang tajam lalu wajah dinginnya itu. Jantung Eren langsung berdetak lebih cepat memperhatikan pemuda itu._

"_Ah? Ma-maaf..." ujar Eren pelan dengan rona merah di wajahnya._

"_Ingat, ini perpustakaan dan kau tidak bisa berisik begitu saja." ujar pemuda itu._

"_Iya..."_

"_Memangnya kau mencari buku apa?"_

_Ah, Eren jadi ingat bahwa tujuannya tadi untuk mencari buku. Ia melirik ke arah Rivaille dan memberitahukan jenis buku yang ia inginkan, Rivaille menatapya datar dan meninggalkan Eren begitu saja. Eren terkejut melihatnya dan ia memasang wajah ngambeknya, ia menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kesal karena ditinggal begitu saja._

_Tidak lama sosok pemuda itu kembali dengan membawa dua buah buku dan memberikannya pada Eren. Pemuda berambut coklat ini terkejut melihat kedua buku itu ada di tangannya. Apakah pemuda itu mencarikan buku tadi untuknya?_

"_Kau bisa membaca buku itu, berisi sesuai yang kamu mau." ujarnya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Eren._

"_Tu-tunggu!" Eren sedikit berteriak dan semua orang menoleh padanya termausk pemuda berambut hitam itu._

_Pemuda berambut hitam ini menghela napas dan mendekati Eren lalu menyentuh bibir Eren dengan jari telunjuknya, wajah Eren langsung saja memerah. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda itu akan mendekatinya seperti ini._

"_Tolong diam di perpustakaan." ujar pemuda itu._

"_I-iya... Dan terima kasih... ano..." gumam Eren malu._

"_Namaku Rivaille, kelas 2-1. Kalau kamu mau meminjam buku silahkan saja datang kemari."_

_Akhirnya pemuda bernama Rivaille itu meninggalkan Eren sendiri, wajah Eren sudah sangat memerah dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri yang terjerat pesona Rivaille yang adalah senpai-nya. Tapi ia tidak merasa keberatan, ia memang merasakan pesona yang luar biasa dari Rivaille._

'_Rivaille-senpai...' batin Eren._

.

.

.

_Empat hari setelah meminjam buku di perpustakaan itu, ia buru-buru ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku. Tapi ia terkejut saat melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang yang sedang menjaga perpustakaan. Ia mencari-cari sosok Rivaille, tapi ia tidak menemukan sosok pemuda yang telah menjerat hatinya itu._

"_Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu ramah._

"_A- aku mau mengembalikan buku." ujar Eren._

"_Baik."_

_Gadis itu langsung menerima buku dari Eren dan mencatatnya, mata Eren terus melirik ke arah lain berharap ia bisa menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Tapi sepertinya sosok Rivaille tidak terlihat sejak tadi._

"_Ano, kapan Rivaille-senpai datang?" tanya Eren langsung dan wajahnya mulai memerah._

"_Rivaille? Ia datang tiap hari Kamis, karena ia bertugas di hari itu." jawab gadis itu._

"_Begitu ya..."_

_Eren berusaha untuk menahan rasa kecewanya karena tidak bertemu dengan Rivaille, tapi ia telah mendapatkan informasi mengenai kedatangan Rivaille di perpustakaan. Ia berencana datang ke perpustakaan setiap hari Kamis demi melihat sosok Rivaille yang menjadi penjaga perpustakaan._

.

.

.

Mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Rivaille, membuat hati Eren berbunga-bunga sendiri. Ia memperhatikan sosok Rivaille yang tampak tenang disana, ia sudah memutuskan untuk meminjam buku. Memang ia hanya menggunakannya sebagai alasan untuk bisa bertemu dan berbicara secara langsung dengan Rivaille, ia tidak peduli buku apa yang diambilnya itu. Malah terkadang ia tidak membacanya.

Eren melangkahkan kakinya dan sekarang ia berada di hadapan Rivaille, rasanya jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang hanya dengan melihat sosok yang ia cintai itu. Ia memberikan buku yang hendak dipinjamnya dan berusaha untuk menatap mata pujaan hatinya.

"Ini. Kamu bisa mengembalikannya paling lambat dua minggu." ujar Rivaille.

"Iya." jawab Eren langsung.

"Ternyata kau cukup rajin meminjam buku. Aku suka melihatnya."

Suka? Tunggu, tadi Rivaille bilang suka? Apakah ada bahasa lain yang bisa menunjukkan betapa indahnya kalimat itu? Eren serasa terbang ke surga saat Rivaille bilang suka. Ups, tapi yang Rivaille maksud itu suka ketika ada yang meminjam buku dan rajin membaca. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Eren sedikit pundung. Sayang sekali Eren, Rivaille belum menyadari perasaanmu itu.

"I-iya, senpai." ujar Eren pelan dengan wajah yang memerah.

Rivaille terdiam dan menatap wajah Eren yang memerah, ia penasaran kenapa wajah Eren seperti itu tapi ia berusaha cuek dan membiarkan Eren seperti itu. Ia ingin tertawa melihat reaksi Eren yang manis seperti. Manis? Rivaille tidak mengerti dengan pikirannya yang mengatakan Eren manis. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong jika Eren memang manis.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa keluar sekarang." ujar Rivaille.

"Se-senpai!" teriak Eren.

Sepertinya Eren senang sekali berteriak, semua orang lagi-lagi memandang ke arahnya. Rivaille menatap wajah Eren dengan tatapan tajamnya, tatapan dingin itu terlihat keren di mata Eren. Wajah pemuda manis ini malah memerah dan ia menunduk malu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rivaille.

"Aku ingin... bicara dengan senpai..." ujar Eren malu.

Mendengar ucapan itu membuat Rivaille terkejut, tapi tetap saja wajah datar itu selalu setia ia pasang. Sedangkan wajah Eren sudah sangat memerah, ia tidak sanggup melihat Rivaille dan langsung saja berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan.

'Anak yang aneh.' batin Rivaille yang tersenyum tipis melihat kepergian Eren.

Entah kenapa ia ingin mengecek sesuatu dan pilihannya jatuh pada kartu perpustakaan milik Eren. Memang kartu perpustakaan ada dua, satu untuk dipegang oleh peminjam dan satunya lagi untuk dipegang petugas perpustakaan. Rivaille melihat tanggal Eren meminjam dan mengembalikan buku. Rata-rata Eren selalu meminjam buku hari Kamis setiap ia menjadi petugas perpustakaan, pernah sekali Eren mengembalikan buku hari Senin.

Ia jadi teringat setiap ia menjaga perpustakaan pasti ada sosok Eren, dari sebelum masuk kelas, saat jam istirahat hingga jam pulang sekolah. Eren baru akan pulang ketika perpustakaan akan tutup, pernah ia menegur Eren untuk segera pulang dan kouhai-nya itu langsung pamit padanya. Ia juga merasa sering diawasi oleh seseorang setiap kali ia menjaga perpustakaan, dan pernah ia melihat mata Eren mengawasinya.

'Boleh kubilang kalau ia menarik?'

Tidak ada yang melihat bahwa Rivaille sedang menarik seulas senyum di wajah datarnya itu. Sepertinya ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik mengenai Eren. Ternyata ia mempunyai penggemar rahasia sampai seperti itu.

* * *

Hari sudah sore dan sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah, Eren langsung saja menuju perpustakaan dan ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Memang ia selalu rajin datang ke perpustakaan. Meski ia sudah meminjam buku, ia pasti akan datang lagi dan memutuskan untuk numpang membaca di perpustakaan. Tujuan aslinya untuk mengamati Rivaille.

Hanya ada dirinya dan Rivaille di perpustakaan, entah kenapa memikirkan mereka yang hanya berdua membuat jantung Eren berdetak sangat cepat. Entah kenapa ia memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Bisa saja Rivaille mendekatinya, lalu menciumnya dengan ganas dan mereka akan bercinta disini.

'Stop, imajinasi ini liar sekali!' batin Eren malu.

Rivaille yang sedang membereskan buku memperhatikan Eren yang terlihat heboh, memang ia tidak berteriak tapi gerakan tubuhnya sedari tadi kesana kemari. Ia menghela napas melihat tingkah kouhai-nya itu, sepertinya ia harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap anak itu.

"AKH! AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN MEMIKIRKAN HAL ITU!"

Sepertinya Rivaille memang harus melakukan sesuatu, Eren kembali melanggar peraturan di perpustakaan. Bersyukurlah karena hanya ada Eren sendiri dan tidak mengganggu pengunjung lain. Tapi tetap saja mengganggu Rivaille yang sedang membereskan buku. Untung saja Rivaille telah membereskan semua buku itu dan ia berjalan mendekati Eren. Ia menepuk pundak pemuda itu dan Eren terkejut.

"KYAA! Eh? Ah, Rivaille-senpai? Kau membuatku kaget." ujar Eren sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Jadi kau bisa jelaskan kenapa kau tadi berteriak?" tanya Rivaille langsung.

"A-ah... Itu..."

"Jelaskan dengan benar, Jaeger. Aku tidak suka jika kau terlalu lama bicara."

Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tajam, wajah Eren langsung memerah dan ia melirik ke arah lain. Rivaille langsung menyentuh wajah Eren dengan kedua tangannya dan memaksa manik hijau itu bertemu dengan manik hitam miliknya.

"A-aku..."

Sebelum Eren sempat mengatakan alasannya ia merasa bibirnya terkunci. Rivaille mencium bibirnya. Bibirnya. Eren sangat terkejut melihat Rivaille, senpai yang ia sukai itu mencium bibirnya. Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Rasanya Eren ingin mencubit pipinya karena terlalu senang tapi sepertinya hal yang ia alami sekarang bukan mimpi karena ciuman itu semakin liar. Eren merasa hampir kehabisan napas saat ini.

"Ahn..."

Tidak lama Rivaille melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap wajah Eren yang sudah sangat memerah, ia tersenyum dan membelai wajah itu. Bahkan sekarang Rivaille sudah mendorong Eren hingga pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya jatuh ke atas meja dan ia naik untuk menindihnya. Jarak wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat dan tanpa basa-basi Rivaille langsung mencium bibir Eren.

Wajah Eren memerah dan ia menerima ciuman itu, ciuman panas Rivaille membuat Eren kesulitan untuk mengikutinya. Lidah Rivaille menjilat bibir bawah Eren hingga pemuda berambut coklat itu membuka mulutnya, langsung saja lidah Rivaille masuk ke rongga mulut Eren dan mengajak lidah itu untuk menari bersama.

Desahan menggoda mulai terdengar, tidak buruk juga. Entah kenapa Rivaille sendiri tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya yang terus menyentuh Eren. Sepertinya mereka terbawa nafsu dan ingin saling memuaskan diri satu sama lain. Tidak lama ciuman panas itu terlepas dan Rivaille menjilat leher Eren.

"Akhn~ Ri-Rivaille senpaii~ Unghnn..." Eren mendesah memanggil nama Rivaille.

Rivaille menyukai suara menggoda itu dan membuat tanda merah di leher Eren, tangannya juga mulai perlahan turun dan membuka kancing seragam Eren satu per satu. Rivaille menghentikan kegiatan menghiasi leher Eren dan menatap wajah pemuda itu yang sudah sangat merah.

"Kau tahu, sekarang aku mengetahui alasan kau selalu kemari tiap hari Kamis." ujar Rivaille yang berhasil melepas kancing seragam Eren dan membelai tubuh Eren.

"Uhnn... Be-benarkah? Ahnn senpaii~" gumam Eren yang kembali mendesah.

"Kau kemari demi aku kan? Aku sudah menyelidiki semuanya. Tidak kusangka aku memiliki penggemar sepertimu."

Tangan Rivaille berhenti pada tonjolan merah muda yang ada di dada Eren, ia mencubitnya dan membuat Eren mendesah kencang. Wajah Eren sudah sangat memerah dan ia merasa terangsang dengan sentuhan yang Rivaille berikan pada tubuhnya, ia menginginkan lebih. Ia ingin Rivaille bisa menyentuhnya, kalau perlu mengklaim dirinya adalah milik Rivaille seorang.

"Aah~ Se-senpaii~" panggil Eren dengan desahan yang menggoda.

"Hoo, aku melihat ada sesuatu yang mengeras disini." ujar Rivaille yang menuju selangkangan Eren dan meremas kejantanannya.

"Hyaa~ Ja-jangan~"

"Tapi kau ingin disentuh disini kan? Tubuhmu itu berkata jujur, Jaeger."

"Kyaa~ Se-senpaii... Ughnn..."

Rivaille tersenyum melihat Eren bereaksi seperti itu dan ia melepaskan celana Eren, ia melihat kejantanan Eren yang menegang dan ia meremasnya. Desahan yang menggoda terus terdengar dan bergema dengan indah di telinga Rivaille, bagai alunan musik. Ia menyukai desahan Eren dan berharap pemuda itu hanya mendesah di hadapannya dan mendesahkan namanya.

Sepertinya ia telah terperangkap dalam cinta yang Eren bawakan untuknya. Apakah sekarang Rivaille mencintai Eren? Entahlah, awalnya ia melakukan hal ini karena ingin menghukum Eren yang berisik di perpustakaan. Tapi sekarang ia sendiri tidak bisa berhenti dan membuat pemuda yang lebih muda menyerukan namanya dengan suara yang menggoda seperti itu.

Rivaille terus memanjakan kejantanan Eren dan membuat pemuda itu mendesah nikmat hingga ia mengeluarkan cairan yang sedari tadi ingin dikeluarkan. Tangan Rivaille basah karena cairan itu, ia menatap datar ke arah cairan itu dan ke arah Eren. Eren berusaha mengatur napasnya dan wajahnya sangat memerah ketika melihat Rivaille menjilat tangannya yang terkena cairan Eren itu.

"Ternyata rasanya manis juga." ujar Rivaille.

"Se-senpai..." gumam Eren malu.

"Kamu ingin merasakan diriku, bukan?"

Eren terkejut mendengar ucapan itu, ia melihat Rivaille mulai membuka kancing kemejanya hingga badan bidangnya terlihat dengan jelas. Wajah Eren memerah dan jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia tidak menyangka bisa melihat tubuh Rivaille dengan jelas. Rivaille memposisikan Eren dan mulai menyiapkan Eren dengan meminta Eren menjilat jari-jarinya.

"Senpai..." gumam Eren.

"Iya? Kamu tidak ingin merasakan diriku? Aku akan menghentikannya jika kau mau." ujar Rivaille datar.

Wajah Eren memerah dan ia mulai menjilat jari Rivaille, ia merasa sangat malu melakukan hal ini. Belum pernah dalam mimpi terliarnya sekalipun melakukan hal ini pada Rivaille, ketika ia bisa melakukannya sekarang ia merasa sangat senang.

"Umm... Ughnn..."

"Terus Eren. Lakukan seperti itu."

Eren terkejut saat mendengar Rivaille memanggilnya dengan nama depannya, wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia semakin bersemangat mengulum jari-jari Rivaille dengan gaya sensual. Rivaille merasa terangsang melihat Eren seperti ini, ia menghentikan aksi Eren dan pemuda bermanik hijau ini menatapnya polos.

"Akhh? Kenapa senpai?"

"Sepertinya kita sama-sama sudah siap."

Rivaille kembali memposisikan Eren dan berusaha memasukkan jari pertama ke lubang Eren. Eren menjerit karena merasakan sakit yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan, jari pertama sudah masuk disusul jari kedua dan ketiga lalu bergerak secara bersamaan. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi dan Eren berteriak. Rivaille tersenyum saja melihatnya, dalam keadaan seperti ini Eren juga tidak bisa diam.

"Lagi-lagi kau melanggar peraturan perpustakaan. Dilarang berisik, bukan?" ujar Rivaille sedikit meremehkan.

"Akkh! Ta-tapi! Ughh! Sa-sakit!" jerit Eren.

Rivaille langsung saja membungkam mulut Eren dengan ciumannya itu, Eren menerimanya dan mereka berciuman dengan nikmat. Sementara Rivaille terus bekerja untuk memuaskan Eren, jari-jarinya bergerak untuk menemukan satu titik yang akan membuat Eren mendesah nikmat. Ketika ia berhasil menemukannya seperti yang diharapkan, Eren mendesah kencang.

"Umhnn... Mmnn..."

Rivaille melepaskan ciumannya dan membiarkan Eren mendesah kencang, sepertinya Eren sangat menikmati saat-saat jari Rivaille bermain di dalamnya. Ia terus mendesah kencang dan memegang lengan Rivaille dengan erat.

"Suaramu memang menggoda." gumam Rivaille.

"Ahnn... Ri-Rivaille senpaii~ Ahnn~ A-aku..." desah Eren.

Rivaille mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan membuat Eren kecewa, pandangan mata Eren tampak dipenuhi nafsu yang seolah meminta untuk disentuh lebih jauh lagi. Rivaille tahu hal itu dan ia langsung menghujam Eren dengan miliknya, Eren terkejut dan mendesah kencang. Rivaille mencium bibir manis itu agar tidak merasakan sakit, sedangkan Eren berusaha membalas ciuman ganas ini.

"Mhhnmm... Ahnn..."

Rivaille berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang Eren, memang sempit sekali. Bahkan Eren hampir menangis karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan itu. Tapi berkat ciuman ganas ini, Eren melupakan rasa sakitnya dan Rivaille dengan cepat memasukkan kejantannya seluruhnya.

Ketika sudah masuk seluruhnya, ia mulai bergerak untuk mencari _sweet spot _milik Eren, begitu sudah ditemukan sang pemuda berambut coklat langsung mendesah nikmat. Rivaille tersenyum mendengarnya dan terus menghujam Eren. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka, dan kenapa tidak ada satupun yang masuk ke perpustakaan? Rivaille memang sudah memasang tulisan "tutup" setelah Eren masuk. Ternyata Rivaille penuh modus juga.

"Aakhnnn~ Rivaille-senpaii~ A-aku..."

"Eren, kau menikmatinya?"

"Aahnn~ A-aku menyukaimu, senpaii~ Ughnn, Rivaille senpaii~"

Rivaille terkejut mendengar ucapan Eren, ia tersenyum dan terus menghujam Eren. Eren terus mendesah nikmat dan sekali lagi menumpah cairan nikmat itu hingga membasahi tubuhnya dan Rivaille. Rivaille terus menghujamnya dan tidak lama ia menyusul Eren, ia mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Eren. Eren mendesah nikmat merasakan aliran sperma Rivaille di dalam dirinya, ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Rivaille langsung saja melepaskan dirinya dari Eren dan duduk di kursi sedangkan Eren masih berbaring di meja dengan peluh yang mengalir di badannya dan ia berusaha mengatur napasnya. Rivaille membelai wajah Eren dan tersenyum tipis sekali, wajah Eren memerah melihat hal itu.

"Senpai..." gumam Eren.

"Kenapa, penggemar rahasia?" tanya Rivaille sedikit menyindir Eren.

"Eh? Ah..."

"Kamu kira aku tidak tahu ya? Kamu selalu datang di hari aku bertugas. Aku menyelidikimu."

Wajah Eren langsung saja memerah, mendengar Rivaille bicara seperti itu membuatnya malu. Terbongkar sudah rahasianya dan mau tidak mau ia mengakuinya, ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menunduk malu. Rivaille tersenyum melihat tingkah Eren dan ia mencium keningnya lembut.

"Lalu aku melakukan hal ini padamu," gumam Rivaille. "Awalnya hanya ingin memberimu hukuman karena sering sekali berisik di perpustakaan. Tapi kurasa aku telah masuk ke dalam perangkapmu. Aku tidak keberatan jika aku harus menjadi kekasihmu, tidak justru aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihmu."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, apalagi Rivaille mengucapkannya sambil berbisik di telinga Eren itu membuat jantung Eren berdetak semakin kencang dan wajahnya memerah. Rivaille tersenyum melihatnya dan mencium bibir Eren lembut, Eren menerimanya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka Rivaille akan membalas perasaannya.

Tidak lama ciuman itu terlepas dan Rivaille membelai rambut coklat Eren dengan lembut, ia meniup telinga Eren dan tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Eren. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk mereka.

"Bersiaplah Eren, kau akan terus melanggar peraturan disini." ujar Rivaille yang menyeringai dan menyerang leher Eren.

"Aahhnn~ Ka-karena senpai yang memulainya..." ujar Eren yang mendesah pelan.

Malam yang panjang akan mereka lalui. Sepertinya perpustakaan beralih fungsi menjadi hal lain untuk mereka. Harusnya menjaga ketenangan adalah hal yang dilakukan ketika di perpustakaan, tapi jika mereka berdua berada di perpustakaan berdua seperti ini mungkin semua peraturan akan dilanggar oleh mereka.

**The End**

A/N: Oke, apa yang aku tulis ini? #pundung

Hai semuanya, dan kali ini aku menyumbang rated M. Mungkin mau meramaikan rated M juga biar semakin ramai. #malu

Semoga aja ada yang menikmatinya dan sampai jumpa...^^


End file.
